drzhoulaboratoriofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000/Espadas B
'- Bab-ilu: Key of the King's Law' Type: Anti-Lock Rank: D Owner: Gilgamesh Is a golden key-shaped sword that connects to the treasury of Gilgamesh, implied to be able to open any door so long as it has a lock. In life, Gilgamesh ordered a key to be created for his treasury, said in legend to be able to open the gates deep in the Golden Capital. Deciding that none would dare to ever lay claim upon his treasures, he tossed it away as a trifle. It is an ornate key around the length and weight of a small survival knife, decorated with jewels valuable in both the magical and monetary sense. It is saturated in magical energy of an unknown origin. It was later found by the ancestor of an unnamed magus, who managed to determine that it was the genuine key without it ever being able to find the treasury. After it was passed down in the family, the magus uses it as a catalyst to summon Gilgamesh in the False Holy Grail War, and Gilgamesh once again tosses it away upon seeing it. This key to the storehouse of treasures can only be handled by its king, Gilgamesh. The mould of the key is constantly changing. The moment the ability to understand that wisdom is lost upon Gilgamesh's death, the key to the treasury will not open. That “storehouse” in turn was stored as a result, and that treasure became a mystery to exceed mysteries. ---- '-Bai'r Glun: The Prince Doesn't Kneel' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C+ Owner: Hueil mab Caw A sword imbued with the whimsy and defiance of Hueil. Against royal figures claiming sovereignty over him, parameters are temporarily doubled. He may re-roll all checks made by opposing skills associated with rulership, such as 'Charisma'. Additionally, it makes his knees quite invulnerable to being cut, pierced, or buckled by force. He will never have to bend a knee to anyone so long as the blade is at his side. Because it also wounded King Arthur, whose blood was never spilled, Bai'r Glun may be invoked as an active Noble Phantasm to make the knees of another vulnerable. Any supernatural protection of deflection or invincibility will be bypassed, though plain armour will still serve as defense. ---- '- Balisarda: Bane of Mirages' Type: Anti-Phantasms Rank: B Owner: Ruggiero It is Ruggiero's sword. Made by a sorceress, who performed a miracle that gave it the ability to pass through enchanted substances. One of the gifts of the thief Brunello, it was used by Ruggiero to avoid being constantly caught by the multiple illusions of the castle where his adoptive father, the wizard Atlantes kept him captive. It can passively cancel the magical effects of bounded fields, magic projections and even the curses of some Noble Phantasms if they are not superior in rank to Balisarda. This is because its blade has special properties that cut off the flow of magical energy, interrupting the established contracts of a spell permanently. However, its main strength lies in destroying the magic based on illusion. All of the above were skills that he already possessed in life as a great enchanted sword. But as Noble Phantasm? As its name indicates it has become a sword that goes beyond cutting through magic and substances derived from it. After unleashing his True Name, Ruggiero is able to perform a slash with Balisarda that carries an effect vastly superior to its original abilities. The blade becomes a conceptual one that imposes "the destruction of illusions (Phantasms)". It attacks their metaphorical structure and imposes the will of the World as entities or objects not belonging to the natural order. Noble Phantasms, Servants and any form of Thaumaturgy are unable to stop such action, being destroyed if the slash comes to connect. It isn't like Trap of Argalia that forces to return to spiritual form, but genuinely destroys what it touches. The ideal weapon for someone who wants from the depths of his heart to destroy the illusion of his own legend. ---- '- Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon' Type: Anti-Army Rank: A+ Owner: Siegfried, Kriemhild Is the Noble Phantasm of Siegfried. It is a two-handed, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity that makes it seem as if it was created by inhuman hands. He received Balmung from the Nibelungen family. The Nibelungs, a tribe which lived in an underground country, requested that Siegfried fairly and impartially divide up and distribute their treasure, and he accepted the request. Balmung was planned to be given to him as payment for this. However, two kings felt that the allocation of treasure was done unfairly and fought Siegfried, but he killed them in return. The remaining treasure which no longer had an owner became Siegfried's, and Balmung also became his weapon. He wielded Balmung in every battle after that. It is also said that he won in the battle against Fafnir thanks to Balmung. It is the holy sword of the Nibelungs, used to slay the dragon, Fafnir. It is a cursed holy blade possessing the attributes of Gram, the demonic blade of its origin, so it will change attributes between holy sword and demonic sword depending on who wields it. Having accomplished the feat of dragon slaying, those with the blood of dragons will take additional damage from it. Perhaps because it was owned by a king, it specializes in fighting against armies, shooting off a semi-circular slash wave. Upon chanting "—O sword, Let thee be filled", he holds it above his head, and it begins to glow with an orange light. The jewel stores and preserves magic energy, True Ether from the Age of Gods, and releasing it causes it to emanate a twilight aura. The twilight swells around the sword and is released as a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction. Compared to the straight line released by Clarent Blood Arthur, it releases a wave of twilight in a semicircle that is centered around him. ---- '- Balmus: Tribute Sword of the Haunting Dragon' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C+ Owner: Sigurd Snake-In-The-Eye Sigurd did not have a weapon at hand in his legend that deserved a name but he is a descendant of Sigurd and Brynhildr, it is normal to expect that he has inherited something from his maternal grandfather and that is where Balmus comes from. Balmus itself is the name given to the demonic sword of Sigurd based on the mystical sword Balmung, in which for obvious reasons they share names, Balmus is weaker than Balmung but it is not a useless weapon either, it is a demonic sword with a draconic aura that when pronounced its name will be covered by a shroud of poisonous fire. Any cut or burn caused by Balmus's fire will never be cured. ---- '- Balswenden: Sword of the Accursed Oath' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C+ Owner: Targîs von Tortôse According to German sources, the name of the sword owned by Targîs von Tortôse , one of the saracen counts of Marsilies, with which he vows he shall kill Roland. Then came Targis. "Well now, wise and exalted king and father of my wife," he said Marsilie, "Suppose Mohammed lets me win fame today by bringing you the head of your enemy Roland. I'll put an end to his arrogance. Standing before the emperor, he drew his sword, spoke slightingly of you, and brazenly declared that he would force the whole world to pay tribute and be subject to his lord. I'll whet my good Palswende in his heart's blood, for — as you should know — your honor is as dear to me as his lord's is to Roland." Balswenden is a demonic sword that was procured from the famed collection of a certain roman emperor. It came from the deep ends of the domain of Etzel, and was said to be the favored sword of a heathen commander of the King of Combat. While certainly durable enough to stand against Durandal's invincible blade, its true power lies in its trait of enforcing an oath. It is able to ranking up certain parameters of its wielder so long he is locked into a fight he has vowed to win, at all costs. Needless to say, this doesn't guarantee nether a victory, nor survival. ---- '-Banborc: The White Glimmer of Steel' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C+ Owner: Kay Kay's weapon-of-choice. An heirloom belonging to the royal house of Northumbria, said to shine brightly when bathed in sunlight. When the engagement between Sir Kay and princess Andrivete of Northumbria was formalized, he received this treasured sword as a dowry. Bandorc prevents the wounded opponent from recovering, in other words it possesses the effect of inflicting an unhealable wound. Because the damage from this magic sword reduces the upper limit of health itself, no matter what kind of healing magecraft, regeneration ability one uses, he can only recover up to the condition in which the wound was sustained. Also, it is impossible to dispel this curse; its revocation can only be achieved by destroying the magic sword or defeating its user, Sir Kay. Furthermore, due possessing anecdotes of giant extermination, this is a weapon that inflicts additional damage against opponents possessing attributes as demi-humans. ---- '- Baptism: Three Blades of Renewed Faith' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: B Owner: Fierabras Aptly named sword which after losing grip of Hauteclaire, Oliver took from the horse-pack of his Saracen opponent Fierabras, ultimately defeating him and converting him to Christ. The sword was relinquished willingly by its vanquished owner. Fierabas had three swords, this, another spare called Garbain, and the weapon he used called Plorance, all forged by the swordsmith Aurias. In truth, Fierebras never gave his sword to Olivier, but he did change his faith. To honor that moment, he used his three swords to create another, which he named Baptism. However, the true power of these swords lies in the unique bond they share. When Fierabras draws one sword, the other two will magically float free from their scabbards and spiral around him, attacking foes of their own volition. This makes him extremely dangerous in melee combat, as he has the equivalent of two extra swordfighters backing him up. The orbiting swords will also act automatically to intercept projectile attacks. However, if the enemy somehow manages to grab one of the swords as it circles around him, they'll be able to use it as their own Noble Phantasm. Making this Noble Phantasm something of a double-edged sword. As a Noble Phantasm, it carries the concept of 'converting'. Objects struck by its blade will eventually sympathize with the wielder, allowing him to manipulate them. However, it is hard to enact said effect in Noble Phantasms. ---- '- Ba Wang Dao: Broadsword of the Hegemon' Type: Anti-King Rank: A Owner: Xiang Yu The broadsword wielded by Xiang Yu, major competitor against the founder of the Han dynasty in ancient China for the throne after the collapse of the Qin dynasty. It was his favored blade, although hardly the only one he employed during his campaigns. A gigantic, black broadsword that seems to be covered with a vague pattern that looks like mountains and clouds. It is very sharp and can chew through raw jade-like wood. Perhaps its most striking feature is the eye with two irises in the guard. A powerful emerald aura surrounds the blade and fierce tendrils grow out of it, lashing at enemies when swinging the blade. It is akin to raging thunder amongst the storm that is the Hegemon during his rampages. It was forged from the same methods of the Zhenren and it holds inside the Qi of those felled by it, most notable the dozens of kings, Because of that, it can be said that Ba Wang Dao carries strong properties against rulers. It was said to be destroyed when it clashed against Liu Bang's Chi Xiao, the blade of sovereignty which carried the will of the Flame Emperor, yet its remains were later found by Dong Zhuo (who held the position of First Councillor and was effectively the puppet master behind the Emperor. He and his underlings were ultimately vanquished by a coalition of various leaders from all over China at the time) during the period of the Three Kingdoms close to the ending of the Han dynasty. Its identity was revealed when Dong Zhuo showed the blade to Cai Yong who made the Scorched Tail. ---- '- Beagalltach: Ripples of Passion' Type: Support Rank: B Owner: Aengus, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne Is one of the demonic swords of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, paired with Moralltach. The abilities of the sword are passive. Crafted from metal and engraved with red line-markings, as a gift from the god of poetic inspiration, Beagalltach has the ability to cut through the concepts of motivation and inspiration, with each direct blow not only dealing physical damage but slowly chipping away at the target’s morale and prana reserves. When the danger was scarce, Diarmuid would carry Beagalltach along with the demonic spear Gáe Buidhe. ---- '-Beierlant: Vampiric Sword of Arcane Lineague' Type: Anti-Holy Rank: C Owner: Treferis The sword of Treferis, a heathen underling of king Merzîân who was bringing hostility to Wolfdietrich in order to destroy him. In Jerusalem , the king was bent on the destruction of Wolfdietrich and his host. Wolfrietch assails and dispatches several heathens, such as one named Dierolt and another young heathen who turns out to be Delfian, the nephew (sister-son) of King Merzian himself. This causes outrage among the saracen host, and Treferis, the owner of the sword in the present article, is the first to come forward to exact vengeance. It is a demonic sword, befitting for a heartless executor such as Treferis. It is said that the iron of the blade was templed form the blood of those executed by him and the bronze of the tip, came from Greece, belonging to the beak of a monstrous bird related to Ares and as such, carries their poisonous trait said to inflict exquisite agony to those wounded by it. However, its true nature is that of a bloodsucking blade. One crafted by apostles for apostles and taken as a trophy. It is a macabre mystic code that drains away life force upon contact and that it is able to render one into nothing more than mere mindless husk under the control of the blade. ---- '- Belan: The Beautiful Blade' Type: Anti-Army Rank: D+ Owner: Didier, Pierre de Mont-Rabei The name of the sword gifted to Pierre de Mont-Rabei, son of Gautier, and vassal of Charles. It is simply referred to as a sword that belonged to Didier. A sword praising courage and beauty, it improves the morale of friends and causes the enemy to falter. Furthermore, Belan, which was regarded for its beautiful visage, bestows enemies with tremendously strong pressure and fear with the sight of its beauty. However, it can hardly do nothing more than inflict that strong impression. Such is the price for its peerless beauty as a beautiful regalia rather than a tool for war. ---- '-Berserkergang: Bronze Tooth of Rage' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C Owner: Harald Sigurdsson A sword of ancient Mesopotamian design found by Harald during his campaigns against the Arabs. Berserkergang is not its true name, but simply what Harald calls it. Due to the power it possesses despite a lack of a legend behind it, Harald speculates that it was a treasure of some Muslim warlord that had been separated from the rest of its kin (he's half-right...). Curiously, despite its composition of bronze, it's handling and durability far surpass even the steel swords of Harald's time. It has a unique ability of being able to grant an equivalent of Mad Enhancement C upon its wielder, but with reduced drawbacks and prana cost. As such, Harald often carried it into battle as a backup weapon. Despite technically not belonging to him, it has appeared with Harald due to it being the last weapon he ever held, as he took an arrow to the eye during the Battle of Stamford Bridge. While he will normally wield a mundane axe and shield, he will draw this sword if an extra bit of force is required. ---- '-Bhakti Bleda: Fourteen Blades of the War God' Type: Anti-Army Rank: B Owner: Bhakti Thapa This collection of seven swords and seven knives is part of a shrine dedicated to Bhakti as a God of War. Because of their adoration and his divine status, they grant the skill Military Tactics at high rank to its wielder and are able to bypass some divine protections under the same rank. Each weapon can be freely manipulated through the air, giving one over fourteen ways to attack his enemies. ---- '- Birting: Sharp Edge, Bane of the Giant' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: B Owner: Orm Sword of young Orm who fought the Giant of Berm. It is a powerful weapon with a blade so sharp that merely touching it will result in being wounded. This weapon has the passive effect of having anything around the blade be cut up. If one were to put their hand on the blade, differing areas would receive minor cuts. The cuts tear through instantly, and are in areas horizontal and vertical, almost as if to attempt to split their body up. While not successful with any servant, it's successful in small items and other things, even generally hard metals. At the same time, this also "cuts" magic barriers, tearing a hole into those below B-Rank. Upon invoking the true name of the weapon, it is able to send out a sharp blast of wind that cuts the very air able to slice apart skyscrapers from a range of several kilometers. Also, due to being the weapon that finished off that notorious giant, it is able to deal ungodly damage to those with that trait. ---- '-Bisclavret: Sword Of The Wolf-Knight' Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Team Rank: D+ Owner: Sir Marrok The sword of Sir Marrok. As its true name has been lost to history, it invokes it by a Breton word for "Werewolf", which is also the name of the most famous telling of his legend. Like many holy and cursed swords, Bisclavret has the power to amplify its wielder's Mana and release it as a blast of destructive power. Alluding to Marrok's nature and title as the "Wolf-Knight", magical energy discharged through this blade will take on the semblance of monstrous wolves. Being essentially constructs of one's Mana these wolves have a limited degree of autonomy equal to low-grade familiars, capable of hunting foes over a short distance. Upon colliding with any solid surface the "wolf" will detonate in a spherical burst of magical fire. This Noble Phantasm is extraordinary Mana-efficient and the user is easily able to create a "pack" of up to several dozen wolves at once, having them converge on his opponent for an explosion tantamount to an A-rank physical attack. ---- '- Bitterfer: Lesser King of Swords' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner: Horn A sword that was given to Horn by the princess Rimneld in one of the versions of his metrical romance. It was deemed the king of swords, forged by Wayland and of the same make as Mimung. As its brother, it can cleave through the supernatural, on a conceptual level. It can cut through armor, boulders and even steel, yet it isn't as powerful as Mimung. For such weapon was know for being the very same that wounded not only the King of Combat but also the invincible knight at her service. While Mimung cuts and cleaves, Bitterfer is more akin to the jaws of a vicious beast as it tears apart what is unfortunate enough to meet its blade. Defenses below the A-rank will see their protections shredded by it. ---- '- Black Zagan: Dark Remnant of the Tyrant' Type: Anti-Light Rank: D+++ Owner: Vortigern A fang fashioned into a brutish weapon that can hardly pass as a broadsword. It is a monstrous weapon whose aura is only comparable to the darkest night itself that threatens to swallow even the brightest light. It is Vortigern's weapon of choice and regalia in his base form. The symbol of his malice and true nature, hidden in plain sight as a tool of war. A fang of men, and a blade of beasts that doesn't discriminate against neither of them. By releasing the True Name, the sword covered in darkness, becomes a "hole in the world" that acts as a devourer of holy swords, the darkness growing thicker the holier its adversary. ---- '- Blauain: The Sword of Siege' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C+ Owner:' Malakin, Horn' The sword that Horn recovered by slaying Malakin , a king of Ireland. The sword rightfully belonged to the royal house of Finlak of Ireland or his father Elidan of Wales, whom Horn was serving at the time; but the grateful Finlak granted him the possession of the sword during his lifetime. It possesses the ability to pass its blade through any stone or mineral-based formation as easily as it would pass through air. In other words, it cuts through stone like a hot knife through butter. A wielder could place it point-first on the ground and let go, and the sword would bury itself up to the hilt. With careful control, the Sword of Siege can even be used for such fine work as sculpting and gem-cutting. Because of it, weapons, implements and even constructions made from stone, regardless of their nature can be effortlessly bypassed. ---- '- Blutgang: Sword of the Twelve-Armed Giant' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A Owner: Háma Also known as Burtgang or Blodgang, it is the sword of Háma, a legendary germanic hero. This is the sword that he used to slay a ferocious dragon, from whom he also took his name. Because of that, the blade contains strong anti-draconic properties and is sharp enough to pierce through the thick, magic-resistant skins of most Phantasmal Beasts. Its aspect is akin to that of a gigantic fang, that can only be wielded by those of prodigious strength. However, it is hardly invincible as it shattered against the strikes of the King of Combat. ---- '- Brainbitter: Viscious Devouring Blade' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: E Owner: Hereward the Wake The personal sword of Hereward the Wake, an Anglo-Saxon nobleman and a leader of local resistance to the Norman Conquest of England. His base, when leading the rebellion against the Norman rulers, was the Isle of Ely in East Anglia. According to legend he roamed the Fens, covering North Cambridgeshire, Southern Lincolnshire and West Norfolk, leading popular opposition to William the Conqueror. Brainbitter is an unnerving weapon whose blade reminds one of a jagged maw and such description is apt due to the functions of the sword. It is a cursed blade that 'bites' the head of its target, reaching the brain and draining a facsimile of the consciousness. Such action obviously kills the victim and allows the wielder to examine their thoughts and memories. ---- '- Brinnig: The Just Sword' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C++ Owner: Hildebrand The favored sword of Hildebrand, which was used all his life by him and endured dozens of clashes against several more renowned swords of several great warriors without never breaking. It possesses the ability to turn any attack, overt or otherwise, back on the attacker so long several conditions can be fulfilled, mainly that of being an attack that the wielder has seen or can intercept on time. Yet, it is mostly unknown the true reach of such ability. ---- '- Broken Sword: Shattered Blade of Piety' Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C+ Owner: Elyezer, Bors This is the sword that broke when a saracen seneschal wounded Joseph of Arimathea in the thighs. Elyezer, the son of Pelles (The Fisher King) carried the sword with him, in search of the true Grail Knight. Having met Gawain and other knights, these knights failed to restore the sword. Galahad mended the sword in the final stage of the Grail quest. Pelles awarded the sword to Sir Bors, uncle and Grail companion of Galahad. It is a sword that wounded the owner of the Holy Tomb and a saint, and because of that it has gained strong properties against holy places and objects, despite being a holy weapon itself. ---- '- Brownsteel: The Sword of Fortune' Type: Anti-Luck Rank: C+ Owner: Arthur Pendragon. The name of one of Arthur's swords. It makes the wielder preternaturally lucky. Even sheathed, the sword has the ability to ensure that its wielder winds up in an advantageous position, even going so far as to cause misfortune to those who wish them harm. The sword is incredibly unreliable, however, as it is not unusual for it to abruptly disappear and seek out a new owner, often at inconvenient times. It temporarily ranks up Luck, yet it carries the penalty of a general rank down if it is destroyed, or lost.